Internal cloud architectures and external cloud architectures are used in cloud computing and cloud storage systems for offering infrastructure as a service (IaaS) cloud services. Examples of internal and external cloud architectures include the VMware vCloud® Director cloud architecture software, Amazon EC2® web service, and OpenStack® open source cloud computing service. IaaS cloud service is a type of cloud service that provides access to physical and/or virtual resources in a cloud environment. These services provide a tenant application programming interface (API) that supports operations for manipulating IaaS constructs such as virtual machines (VMs) and logical networks. In internal and external cloud architectures, tenants and physical infrastructure are kept separate from one another. Some tenant APIs include the notion of users and permissions on objects to control who has access to different tenant-facing resources (e.g., virtual data centers (VDCs), VMs, and networks) inside the IaaS.